The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal
The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal is a fanfiction series created by Florencia86. Characters * Zabuni * Bunga * Ukarimu * Kion * Reirei * Beshte * Fuli * Ono * Goigoi * Dogo * Kijana * Wazimu * Dogo's Brothers * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Rafiki * Zazu * Timon * Pumbaa * Hamu (mentioned) * Chura (mentioned) * Mtoto (mentioned) Transcript Chapter 1 It was a calm day in the Outlands. Although for the jackal family it wasn't, because all the jackals were training, to return to the Pride Lands. Reirei, the jackal mom, was training all her children, all, except one. One of her pups, without seeing where he is going, hits his head on a rock. -Wazimu: Ouch! Why? Meanwhile, Reirei was training her favorite children. -Reirei: Very well, Dogo, Kijana, now, to him! Reirei points to Goigoi. -Reirei: Imagine that he's a little one and that you're going to eat him. Now! -Goigoi: Wait, what?! Dogo and Kijana growls and runs towards their father. -Goigoi: Oh, no again. Dogo and Kijana pins down on Goigoi. -Dogo: How'd we do, Mom? -Kijana: Yes, how'd we do? All right? -Reirei: (laughs) Yes, you have made it excellent, I love to see the great work you do. Kijana sees behind Reirei, her sister. -Kijana: Except someone who never does. Reirei turns around and sees her other daughter, named Zabuni. -Reirei: Oh. True. Wait a minute, children. -Dogo: Okay. -Kijana: Okay, Mom. Reirei approaches Zabuni. -Reirei: Zabuni! -Zabuni: Ah? Zabuni looks to Reirei. -Zabuni: Oh, hi Mom. -Reirei: What do you think you're doing here? You should be training with your siblings! -Zabuni: Oh, Mom! You know I don't like to do this! -Reirei: Oh, Zabuni. You have to do the same. -Zabuni: (sighs) I said I don't like it, and if I don't like it, I don't have to. -Reirei: Oh. Why does it always have to be the same with you? -Zabuni: And with all of you. -Reirei: (sighs) Ah! Listen well, Zabuni. We are jackals, jackals have their own habits and eat meat. Obviously, the important thing in our digestion is meat. -Zabuni: But I don't want to eat meat, I'm a vegetarian, for me the meat is disgusting! That's why I want to eat fruits! -Reirei: Like it or not, you're a jackal, you're from our family and you'll eat everything we'll give you, and you can't talk to adults like that, because I'm the mom and you're the daughter, is that clear?! -Zabuni: No, Mom, it's that you don't understand, you don't teach our family more than to train, hunt, train, hunt, train and hunt! Can't you teach something different?! The whole jackal family laughs. -Zabuni: Ah? -Reirei: Are you kidding, Zabuni? Why do you think we should teach you something different? If the jackals have to be educated in their own way! -Zabuni: But I don't want to be like you! I want us to be good jackals living in the Pride Lands. -Reirei: We will never do that! Because the enemies live there, and whether they are creatures that we can feed on, we attack them and eat them. Especially if they have food. -Zabuni: But if we ask the King... -Reirei: To Simba? Ha! He's a lion! These creatures never understand jackals, and therefore, for us they're great enemies. Like the Lion Guard that... -Zabuni: Wait! The Lion Guard?! Really?! -Dogo: Sure, silly, you're not listening to Mom?! -Zabuni: I can't listen to her if you're interrupting! Dogo and Zabuni begin to argue. -Reirei: Enough! Zabuni! You're punished until further notice! And don't talk about living in the Pride Lands again. Because it's not a place to live, it's to survive, and final point! -Zabuni: But, but... -Reirei: I don't want to hear but. The jackal family began to surround Zabuni. Wazimu learns of the situation and tries to help Zabuni. He approaches his family, who was surrounding his sister. -Wazimu: Wait, stop! Dogo growls to Wazimu. -Dogo: Get away from this, Wazimu! -Wazimu: But, what are you doing to Zabuni? Since, as you happen to hurt her, I... Dogo pushes Wazimu away, and he hits his head on a rock. -Wazimu: Oh, why does this always happen to me! -Reirei: (sighs) Okay. And therefore, you will be the only one who will not go with us to the Pride Lands. Zabuni observes a way to get out. -Zabuni: Oh, no. I'll also go! Zabuni slides down the floor, under her family. One of Zabuni's brothers tries to throw itself on Zabuni. -Dogo's Brother: Come here! But Zabuni moves away of the place, causing that her brother hits his head on a rock. Dogo and Kijana appears and growls to their sister. -Kijana: You have no way out, Zabuni! -Dogo: Yeah! Zabuni: That's what you believe! Zabuni jumps above Dogo and Kijana. Goigoi appears and growls to his own daughter. -Zabuni: Dad! Zabuni has an idea. -Zabuni: The Lion Guard! -Goigoi: Eh?! Where, where?! Zabuni jumps on top of her father, and escapes from her home. -Reirei: Zabuni! While she escaped, her best friend, Ukarimu, was on the road, and Zabuni, without seeing where she was going, almost tripped over him. -Ukarimu: (shouting) -Zabuni: (shouting) Zabuni stops in front of Ukarimu. -Zabuni: Ukarimu? -Ukarimu: Zabuni? -Zabuni: Em... -Ukarimu: Wh-What's going on? -Zabuni: What's going on? It's going on, that I'm leaving this place, forever. That's going on! I'll tell you later. Well, if I can. Bye! Zabuni leaves. -Ukarimu: What has happened to her? Chapter 2 Zabuni had escaped from the Outlands, and in that, she reached the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard was patrolling near Mizimu Grove. -Kion: All right, guys, I don't think there are any problems in the Pride Lands. Ono. -Ono: Affirmative! Ono flies into the clouds and uses the keenest of sight. At first, Ono thought that everything was in order, but when he saw Zabuni, escaping from Outlands, he thought that the little jackal wanted to cause some trouble in the Pride Lands. -Ono: Hapana! Ono returns to the place where he was and warns the Lion Guard. -Ono: Kion! -Kion: What's happening, Ono? -Ono: A jackal pup is escaping from the Outlands, and is heading here! -Fuli: I think it must be one of Reirei's pups, and maybe she sent it here to cause some trouble. -Ono: Yes! It was what I was thinking. -Bunga: Me too, but don't worry guys, I'm really good at fighting jackals! -Fuli: Em, yeah, but I think the last time you did it, you did it with help. -Bunga: Well, yeah, maybe I've defeated those jackals with help, but it was only that moment than I needed it. -Beshte: All right, guys. But, it would'nt be a little more important, um,... I don't know, take that little jackal back to the Outlands? -Bunga and Fuli: Oh! Yeah! Okay! -Kion: All right. Ono, guide us. Lion Guard, follow me. Till the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard defend! Zabuni had come to the Pride Lands, and tired of running so much, so she sat on the grass to rest a little. -Zabuni: Ok, I ran away from home... and now, I'm alone (sighs) What I lacked! Well, calm down, Zabuni, calm down, you have to relax... While Zabuni rested, suddenly appeared the Lion Guard. -Bunga: It is over there! -Zabuni: (shocked) Wait, what?! Who? What's going... Zabuni looks at the Lion Guard -Zabuni: You guys... -Kion: Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go for that jackal. -Bunga: Yes! Come on! -Zabuni: Wait, are they the Lion Guard? And they're talking about... me?! Wow! This can't be! Zabuni was too scared, so she decided to flee the Guard. -Bunga: It's escaping! -Kion: Fast, Lion Guard. We gotta get that jackal back to the Outlands. -Fuli: Kion is right! -Bunga: But at the same time, that jackal is too fast! -Ono: Well, not so fast for a cheetah named Fuli... -Fuli: (shocked) Ono... -Ono: Well, well... -Beshte: Well, guys, we better stop wasting time and get that jackal where it belongs. Okay? Fuli and Ono looks at each other -Both: Okay... -Kion: (sighs) All right, Lion Guard! Let's go! Zabuni continued to flee from the Lion Guard, and, still scared. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard was after her. -Zabuni: Get away from me! What do you want?! -Kion: We just want you to return to the Outlands! -Zabuni: Never! The Guard didn't know who the jackal was. -Bunga: Come on, Kion, use the Roar! -Kion: I don't think that's a good idea, Bunga. I don't want to hurt that jackal pup, and besides, I can't use it if the jackal runs, or better, I'll not use it, since the jackal must be too young to be hurt. -Bunga: Oh. Hmmm... Bunga begins to thinks and quickly has an idea. -Beshte: Yeah! That's! Beshte, in front of me. -Beshte: Bunga? What are you trying to do? -Bunga: Just trust me! -Beshte: (sighs) Okay! Beshte stepped in front of Bunga. -Bunga: Guys! Don't worry, I'll detain that jackal in a better way! Get behind Beshte! -Kion, Fuli and Ono: Uh, okay... When the rest of the Lion Guard got behind Beshte, Bunga leapt over Beshte, and, threw himself into the air. -Bunga: Zuka Zama! -Zabuni: (shocked) Oh, no! Bunga falls on top of the young jackal and they start spinning on the ground. When they stop, Bunga grabbed Zabuni from her tail. -Zabuni: (shouting) -Bunga: I got you, jackal! Chapter 3 Bunga had trapped Zabuni, but the young jackal was still trying to escape the place. -Bunga: Now you can't escape from me, jackal, or maybe I should say, Dogo's clone. Now I want you to return to the Out... Zabuni turns around and sees Bunga. -Bunga: Lands? Wait! You're not one of Dogo's brothers, and you don't even look like him. I mean, you're not a boy, you're a... girl? In that, the Lion Guard arrives. -Kion: Bunga! Did you catch the jackal pup? -Bunga: Yes, but, I think it's not any jackal pup... -Zabuni: (growling) Already, let go of my tail, Honey Badger! Zabuni caress her tail and sees the Lion Guard. -Zabuni: You again! -Kion: Hey, calm down. Just... -Zabuni: Why do you want me to calm down?! -Kion: Because... I don't know how to say it, but we really didn't want to hurt you. Only... -Zabuni: So, why were you chasing me?! -Kion: Because... -Beshte: It's okay, Kion, I'll take care of it. -Kion: But Beshte, why do you do it? -Beshte: You calm, I will try to ask what happens to her, and I do it, because you are my friend, Kion, and always will be... -Kion: (smiling) Thanks, Beshte. -Beshte: You're welcome. Beshte approaches Zabuni. -Beshte: Okay, you... -Zabuni: The name's Zabuni. -Beshte: Okay, Zabuni. Tell me, why did you escaped from the Outlands? -Zabuni: To run away from my family, and if you ask why, it was because they were mean to me. -Beshte: Oh, okay, I get it. -Zabuni: Yes, I know, it's horrible. Although my most important question is, why were they chasing me?! -Beshte: Well, because we wanted to get you back to the Outlands, since that's your home. -Zabuni: It's not anymore. -Beshte: But why? The jackals are supposed to live there. -Zabuni: But I do not want to live there anymore, hippo. I told you that they treat me mean there! -Beshte: Ok, easy, I understand. I trust you, little one. And so... -Bunga: Really? Surely she's deceiving us. Big B, you don't remember how the jackals are? -Beshte: Yeah, I know, Bunga, but, she doesn't seem to be so bad... -Bunga: But it could be a plan of Reirei, in addition, I will never fall back in the jokes or lies of the jackals, never... -Zabuni: (sighs) Listen well, Honey Badger. As you don't stop interrupting, our conversation, I will cry very hard that will make you crash against a rock! -Bunga: (laughs without stopping) Yes, of course, look how scared I am, have, show it, jackal. -Zabuni: Okay, you asked for it, but then don't say I told you, huh? -Kion: Ah, Bunga, I think you made a big mistake... -Bunga: Kion, seriously, like Fuli says! What do you think would make me a little jackal, huh?! -Zabuni: (growling) Zabuni gets very angry, and... -Zabuni: (screams and cries loudly) The Guard had stood behind a tree to avoid being kicked by crying, while Bunga... -Bunga: Woah! Bunga tried to protect himself from the loud crying, but he couldn't do it and because of the strong winds that caused Zabuni's crying, Bunga ended up crashing into a rock. -Kion: Okay, that's enough, Zabuni! -Zabuni: (finishing crying and sobbing) Sorry... -Kion: Okay, calm down, you need to calm down... -Fuli: Bunga! Are you okay? -Ono: Come on Bunga, say something... -Bunga: Yes, I'm fine, guys... -Zabuni: (to Kion) Sorry for what I did, it happens to me whenever I'm upset. -Beshte: (shocked) Poa, Zabuni... -Bunga: I don't know whether to say that was un-Bunga-lievable... (falls to the ground) -Beshte: Up, Little B. -Fuli: I can't believe it. I can't believe, that you know how to do something like that, Zabuni... -Ono: I can't believe it either. -Kion: Well, Zabuni, we're very sorry. Bunga? -Bunga: Ah! Please! After what she did, do you think I'm going to forgive her?! -Kion: Ah, you mocked of her... -Zabuni: Don't worry, I'll take care. -Bunga: Hey, what happens, little jackal. Glances contest? Ha! Well, I'm very good at this. -Zabuni: Oh, yes? Dare yourself. -Fuli: (sighs) Ah! We don't have time for this! Bunga and Zabuni begin to face each other, until... -Zabuni: (begins to growling furiously) -Bunga: Woah! Okay, okay! I'm sorry. Zabuni? -Kion: Well. Hey! I just had an idea... -Zabuni: Emmm... and what is that idea? -Kion: Well, we have never done this before, but the idea is that, who one step ahead, it will be whoever tries to find out that Zabuni is telling the truth and is really a, good jackal. -Ono: And the one that doesn't? -Kion: Emmm... just, take a step back. -Ono: Oh, well. -Kion: Well, first I'm going to turn around, the first one who I sees that he is close to me, will be the one who finds out that Zabuni is good. Okay? -All (except Bunga): Okay! -Kion: Well, at the count of three, I'll flip. Fuli, Beshte and Ono take a step back, while Bunga, after not paying attention to what Kion said, stayed in the same place. -Kion: One, two, three... Kion turns around and sees Bunga. -Kion: (sigh) Bunga. I was already imagining it... -Bunga: Eh? What? Why? -Kion: Ah! Bunga, why didn't you pay attention to what I said? -Bunga: To what? -Kion: Well, I'm sorry, Bunga, but, I think you're going to have to take care of Zabuni... -Bunga: (shocked) W-What?! After what she did to me, do you think I'm going to take care of her?! -Kion: Come on, Bunga, it's just to know if she's telling the truth. -Bunga: But, I hate jackals! They're deceptive, and surely she must be lying... -Fuli: Well, she doesn't seem to be lying... -Zabuni: Wait a moment! And to you three, what happened to you? Why did you refuse? -Fuli: Well, I must go hunting this afternoon! -Ono: I have to go with my flock in search of food, they informed me that they had nothing to eat. -Zabuni: And you, hippo? -Beshte: Well, my family, they told me it's going to be born, my little sister... -Zabuni: What? -Bunga: Your little sister? How cool, Big B! -Beshte: Thanks, Bunga... -Zabuni: So, the honey badger has nothing to do, so... wait! How about you, lion! What is the important thing you should do? -Kion: Well, I lead the Lion Guard, and the duty is to defend the Circle of Life. -Zabuni: Oh... justly. -Bunga: He-heem! Excuse me, you would let me talk a minute with Kion... alone please! Thank you! -Zabuni: I don't understand why you say thank you, if I haven't even answered you! Chapter 4 Meanwhile in the Outlands... Reirei was looking for Zabuni, but she couldn't find her anywhere. -Reirei: Oh! That girl! How dare she escape? But when I find her, she'll see. Reirei was near the Broken Rock, and on the other side of the Rock, were Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. -Janja: Any trace of some jackal? -Chungu: No! -Janja: Ah! Keep looking! We need to find a jackal, since they ask us to do that. -Chungu: But, Janja, we'll never find one around here... -Janja: That's why we must to search all the Outlands! It is obvious that in this place, we will never find jackals! Janja and Reirei, without seeing where they were going, they bump each other. -Chungu: Well, not if there is one in front of you. Hey, that made a lot of sense, didn't it? -Janja: Hey! -Reirei: Ouch! Hey, you, look where you're going, you want? -Janja: Me?! Why don't you notice first, ja... Janja and Reirei begin to look at each other. -Reirei: I know you? -Janja: No. I know you? -Reirei: Well, if I, know you. -Janja: Really?! Emm, excuse me, miss, but, I had never seen you before, and maybe, you're wrong, right? -Reirei: Enough! I had seen you before, you're the hyena who had attacked my son, along with your clan, and those, two hyenas with fools faces! -Cheezi: Hey! Who do you call fools faces? -Reirei: To you, fools faces... -Cheezi: Oh... yeah! You, jackal face! -Chungu: Eh?! -Cheezi: Emmm... -Reirei: (sighs) As I was saying... I had seen you before, when you're attacking my son, or rather, my children, since the last jackal you persecuted, was my son, Dogo. -Janja: Oh! So, that's why... -Reirei: Exactly! I can't believe you tried to attack my dear little angels, hyena! -Janja: Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know they're your children, but they entered our den without permission. -Reirei: He did it so the Lion Guard will rescue him and... -Janja: Wait! The Lion Guard?! That's what you said?! -Reirei: Yes, some problem with that? -Janja: So, do you also know about them? -Reirei: Certainly. The plan was that if Dogo was persecuted by you, the Lion Guard would come to rescue him, and then, Dogo would ask them if they could take him to the Pride Lands, the Guard would accept, and then the rest of our family, would try to convince Lion's Guard if they could go to Kupatana. And yes, it was in Kupatana. -Janja: Oh. Okay, I understand. So, you're also an enemy of the Lion Guard, right? -Reirei: Of course, and you? -Janja: Well, us too. -Reirei: Oh, what a pity for you, hye... Just a moment. I have an idea, a very, probably good, idea. And I need you to help me. The trio of the hyenas starts to laughs. -Reirei: And the laugh? -Janja: Really, us, helping a jackal?! You really think we're going to help you?! Reirei gets very upset about this and aggressively approaches Janja. -Reirei: Listen to me now, hyena! Or whatever your name is... -Janja: Emmm... Janja. -Reirei: Well, Janja. As you don't want to help, I will give you a strong beating in the face with my sharp claws, that you'll have a pain that will never be taken away from you... -Janja: Oh, I'm sure you have claws so small that we can't see, eh... Reirei shows her claws that were now sharper than before. -Janja: Wow! Those tremendous claws... okay, okay, we'll help you! -Reirei: Fine. Reirei releases Janja, who was affirming him on a rock. -Janja: And then, what's your problem? -Reirei: My daughter escaped from home, and now she is in the Pride Lands... -Janja: In the Pride Lands? -Reirei: Yes. Her name is Zabuni. She is very different, she hasn't inherited anything from her family or from me. Exactly, I'm cares for my family, but not her, because that jackal never pays attention to the real jackals. -Janja: Oh. I understand. -Reirei: And for that, I want you to try to deceive her, for example, make her believe that you want to help her and when you get her attention, bring her here to the Outlands, and then I'll come for her. You hear me? -Janja: Yes, of course, we will. -Reirei: Ah! And another thing. Don't hurt her, because I'll take care of that. -Janja: Okay, okay. -Chungu: Janja! She's a jackal! It's what we had to look for. -Janja: Yes, I know! It's what I was going to do. -Reirei: What a thing? -Janja: It's just that... we also wanted to ask you something and that is... -Reirei: Then you ask me what you have to ask me, now do what I tell you, hyena! And if you want I can pay you with something. -Janja: Really? -Reirei:Yes, but that will be later! Now go find my daughter! -Janja: Okay, okay! Come on, boys! Janja, Cheezi and Chungu leave the Outlands to search for Zabuni in the Pride Lands. Ukarimu, who was hiding behind a rock, heard the whole plan and is scared. -Ukarimu: Oh, no! The hyenas are going to cheat Zabuni. I have to warn her quickly before it's too late and the hyenas grab her. Ukarimu decides to take another route to the Pride Lands. Chapter 5 Bunga still complained about having to stay with Zabuni. -Bunga: Kion, I'm supposed to be the bravest of the Guard. -Kion: Yes, we know, but we will take care of monitoring the Pride Lands. while you stay with Zabuni. -Bunga: But you need me. In that, Zabuni decides to relax in a tree that was nearby. -Zabuni: Oh, what boredom. Suddenly, Rafiki appears on the tree, behind Zabuni. -Rafiki: Hello... -Zabuni: Eh? Rafiki hides in the tree before Zabuni turns around. -Zabuni: Who said that? Rafiki appears behind Zabuni. -Rafiki: I was... Zabuni is scared. -Zabuni: Who are you?! -Rafiki: Shh! Be quiet. I heard you from here, and you said something about your family. -Zabuni: Ah, yes. Is that... -Rafiki: Do not explain it to me. Just tell me... -Zabuni: How? -Rafiki: Tell me how your life was at the beginning. That is, from beginning to what was happening now. -Zabuni: Oh, okay. First... Zabuni starts telling Rafiki everything. Meanwhile, Kion and Bunga were still talking about Zabuni, and Fuli approaches them. -Fuli: Okay, guys, stop arguing. That will not fix anything. -Kion: You're right, Fuli. We must continue patrolling. -Bunga: But I'm not going to stay with that jackal! -Fuli: That's it, Bunga. You are going to stay with the jackal to know if she really is good. -Kion: And show her all the Pride Lands. -Bunga: Oh, okay! But if it's a bad jackal, then I was right. -Kion: Ah, okay. Kion and Fuli start talking. -Kion: The truth is that I had never seen Bunga so upset before. -Fuli: Yes, the truth is that he was simply a fool who used to say things without meaning. Kion glances at Fuli. -Fuli: Eh, no offense. Kion lets out a little laugh. -Kion: Sure, maybe Bunga is a little crazy, but he's still my best friend. And I would never want to separate our friendship. -Fuli: How well you said it, Kion. -Kion: Oh, thanks. -Fuli: There's no need. Fuli caresses Kion. In that, Kion turns around and sees Zabuni talking to someone. -Kion: Eh? Meanwhile, Zabuni was still telling her story. -Zabuni: And in that, my mother, my brothers, my sister and my father, began to surround me, but I managed to escape, and suddenly, running, I found my best friend, Ukarimu, the toad and... -Rafiki: Wait... Ukarimu? -Zabuni: Yes. Why?... Is there a problem with that? -Rafiki: I know that toad... he helped me once with some of my paintings. He was someone very intelligent. -Zabuni: Oh, yeah. That's true. TBA Chapter 6 TBA Trivia * This is established before Divide and Conquer. * In this fanfiction, Reirei meets Janja, and speaks with him for the first time. * Bunga teaches a young animal again about Teke Ruka and Teleza. * It is the first time that a member of the Lion Guard (or Kion) is not the main protagonist of the fanfiction. * The way Bunga grabs Zabuni from her tail, is very similar to how he grabbed Dogo from his tail in The Kupatana Celebration. Category:Fanfiction Category:Florencia86's Content Category:The Lion Guard Stories